Mario: City of Dreams
by The D.J. C.J
Summary: I shouldn't have done this, but I have! I've put up the last three chapters to the fanfic! If you thought the Nightmare was scary, wait until you see this! If I tell you Luigi is in the last chapter, will you please review? I'll be your friend...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Although I can't believe I'm writing the disclaimer first, I am. Nothing (yet) belongs to me in the story.  
  
  
  
Mario: The City of Dreams  
  
Prologue: The City of Dreams.  
  
Have you ever imagined a world, that is more beautiful.more horrible.more delightful.more tortuous.more good.more evil.than the one you are in? Well there is, and Mario is soon going to find himself there. That place.that world is called.your mind. (A/N: Trying to put a good quote in here that fits the story).  
  
It begins, from the moment we are put in existence and lasts all eternity. Although our world is problematic, your mind can be the best place to be in.and the worst possible torture possible.  
  
In your mind, there are the best things you've ever done, and the worst things, that constantly torture you. There are the characters that are part of your life, the best, and the worst. In your mind, the best and the worst is constant.  
  
There is only one way to get into your mind. Unconsciousness. No-one knows if you can have an adventure inside your mind. No-one knows if a part of your mind becomes an image of you in your dreams. No-one possibly knows just what happens in unconsciousness. It is a strange place.  
  
Your mind is the best and the worst of everything. But no-one likes to leave their world. So no-one purposely knocks themselves out with hammers. But sometimes, when you accidentally hit yourself hard enough, you can enter your mind. But once you are in, how do you get out? Is there anyway to escape from unconsciousness, or are you trapped in your mind so long you become the medical diagnosis known as 'dead'?  
  
Our hero, Mario, through the twist of cruel Fate, is about to find the answers to these questions, and lots more. He will see the deepest things in his mind. So now what happens?  
  
We let fate take it's course, and begin the story.  
  
(A/N: I hope I got that legendary tone of speaking. But I'm not talking like that for most of the story. It'll be mostly in script form. But enough of that. Do you like it? If you don't, read the first chapter. After all, this is just the prologue. Please review!) 


	2. A SSBM Fight gone wrong

Disclaimer - I own nothing except the story, which is mostly owned by Nintendo, seeing as there's lots of Nintendo stuff in it. I did make up the City of Dream's name for the story though.  
  
Thanks to GamecubeGirl for reviewing already! And now, here's the actual first chapter.  
  
Mario: City of Dreams  
  
Chapter One: A Smash Bros. fight gone wrong.  
  
It is a year since our hero (face it, who else can it be?) has saved Delfino Island. Through his bravery, he recaptured all of the 120 Shine Sprites, which powered the Island's source of light. Our heroes defeated Bowser, and Bowser Jr., who had posed as Mario, to get him sent to prison. However, once again Mario saved the day. This year, nothing much has been happening.  
  
Mario: Geez, I'm bored. It seems like ages since Bowser did anything. Luigi: What about a round of golf? Mario: Nah, I don't really want to do that. Luigi: A round of tennis? Mario: Nah, I keep getting hit by the ball, and it hurts Luigi smirks as a flashback recalls. (Everybody (one at a time, not literally everybody!) serves a fastball at Mario. Unfortunately, Mario is not quick enough. It hits him in the head, the stomach, the arms, the legs, before the tournament could end, Mario had to be taken to hospital!) Luigi: Hee hee. Mario: What was that? Luigi: Oh nothing. Luigi suddenly gets an idea. Luigi: Hey Mario! I got an idea! Mario: Yeah? Luigi: How about, we go head to head in a fight, Smash Bros. Style! Mario: For once your idea isn't bone-headed. I accept the challenge! *Our heroes take the helicopter (They don't really have one, at least I don't think they do) to the Mushroom Kingdom arena (if I take it anywhere else, the story won't be as centred on Mario), where they prepare to battle. Mario: Fireball! Mario throws a fireball at Luigi but Luigi dodges. Luigi: That'll never work. Green Missile! Luigi charges up and uses a Green Missile attack. Mario doesn't dodge quickly enough and gets hit. Mario: Oh yeah? Take this! Mario grabs Luigi, spins him around a few times, and chucks him somewhere. Now Luigi is quite angry. Luigi: Oh Mario, no one throws me! Prepare to taste my extremely insane attack! Mario jumps out of the way, but to no avail, Luigi keeps on punching and punching and punching and.well.you get the idea.by the end, Mario is on the ground, moaning. When he gets up, Luigi steps back. Mario: Uh.oh. Luigi: Fire Uppercut! The Fire Uppercut took Mario completely. In midair, he collapsed. When he landed, he was not moving. WINNER!! (Although it was lame, I just had to use it.)  
  
Luigi tugs Mario off home. He found out that that Fire Uppercut just took too much out of him. He was unconscious. He didn't realise just what had happened. Luigi: Ah, he just's hurt. It'll be fine tomorrow.  
  
Or will it? 


	3. Enter the Mind

Disclaimer - I own nothing here, except Gary. Is that good enough?  
  
Mario: City of Dreams  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the Mind  
  
Meanwhile, Mario is definitely NOT okay. He lost all consciousness. He sees himself plummeting down a huge tunnel in his 'dream'? It seemed so realistic. It seemed much too realistic for a mere dream. Just then he looked down. Ground was coming. He landed with a bang. Although it hurt, he was still well from the fall.  
  
Mario: Mama-Mia! That really hurt! Mario had a look at his surroundings. They were not usual. They were completely unusual. Mario: Wait a minute.this isn't the Mushroom Kingdom.where the heck am I? Mario had a walk around, looking at everything. He wasn't sure what was going on here. Suddenly, he saw a kid. Mario: Hey kid, do you know where I am? Kid: That's easy Mr. Mario. You're in the City of Dreams. Mario: City of Dreams, eh.wait a minute, how did you know who I am? And who are you anyway? Kid: My name's Gary. Can you remember back to when you were still in Brooklyn? I was one of those kids walking by to get a pizza. The pizza shop was nearby, after all. Mario: Hey, yeah.wait a minute, how did you know I lived in somewhere else apart from Brooklyn? Gary: This is going to very hard to explain, so hold on tight. Ahem.you are still unconscious. This is what you know as 'your mind', but here we call it the City of Dreams. Mario: So in this place, everyone knows everything? Gary: Yes. Would you like me to demonstrate? Mario: You already did.  
  
Gary: Of course. Anyway, the City of Dreams does not really have an end to itself. It goes as far as your mind can create it to be. Mario: So I think of a huge plain and I'm there? Suddenly, the city disappeared, and instantly, in it's place, there stood a huge, green plain. Mario: Cool! And if I think of Luigi, he'll be here? Gary: Unfortunately, no. You cannot bring characters to your mind as well, but you'll definitely see them. And now, it is your job to wake yourself up. Mario pinches himself. Nothing happens. Gary: Hahaha! You thought you were going to get out of your mind that easily? Think again! There's only one way to wake up, and that's to find the special item that will wake you up. However, I must warn you, you cannot transport yourself there. It goes to the deepest, darkest, stretches of your mind, and getting the item itself will not be easy. If you need my help, play this. Gary hands Mario a flute. *Mario got Gary's Flute!* Mario: O.K, I think I have everything under control here.for a while. Gary: Goodbye. Gary just vanishes into thin air Mario: Well then, I guess I'd better get set. I'd better explore the town first. Mario walks off into the town to save himself.  
  
Meanwhile, in the outside world. (It's morning, by the way)  
  
Luigi walks up to Mario and taps his head. Luigi: Hmmm. He's still conked out. I guess that Fire Uppercut really took something out of him. I'm sure he'll be awake in a few hours. 


	4. Preparation

Disclaimer - I own nothing in this story so far except Gary.  
  
Mario: City of Dreams  
  
Chapter 3: Preparation  
  
In the City of Dreams  
  
Mario has a walk around to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He walks into a few buildings, to see what's around here. But there's not much too see. Apart from the store, that is, which Mario eagerly runs into. Shopkeeper: Hello Mario! What can I do for you? Mario, already knowing everyone around here knew his name, had a look at the list. There were weapons, light armour, and a few accessories. Mario, who just so happened to have a few coins in his pocket, decided that he only had enough money to by a Hammer, Shopkeeper: Hey, listen, since this is your first day around here, have a look out the back. Like magic, a door appeared. Mario walked through it, wondering what would he would find. When he walked through the door, he saw an orb. It was a strange orb, for electricity seemed to be running out the sides. Mario picked up the orb and examined it closely. It seemed to have electricity running around itself, like one of those plasma orbs. Suddenly, a huge light erupted from it. When it went, the orb seemed to be disappearing. Although Mario, who was by now was completely freaked out of his skin, he kept hanging on to the orb. Soon the outer coating disappeared. The electricity shot off in every direction, leaving Mario with a tiny ball of power. The ball was growing larger and larger. Mario was almost ready to run, but first he needed to know what this orb could do. Suddenly, the ball rested in his hand. It grew to his other hand, and then the both sides just slowly sank in. Mario, by now, was probably about to leap out of his skin, but still kept hanging on. About that time, his brain seemed to remember something. He realised what the orb had done! It had given him a special power! He'd remembered how to use his Jump ability! *Mario remembered the Jump ability!* Mario then felt a lot more calmer as he walked back through the door. The shopkeeper stood there and grinned. Shopkeeper: So, you found the Orb of Power I had, did ya? Mario: What the.? Orb of Power? What are they? Shopkeeper: As far as I know, there special orbs that give you new powers, powers you won't be able to get when you level up. I recommend searching through anywhere you go on your adventure, to find the Orbs of Power. If you get all, you'll be unstoppable! Mario: Well, I haven't got any more money, so I'll have to leave now. And so, with Weapon in hand and the Jump ability in mind, Mario sets off on an adventure that will rock his mind. To clear it of all evil. Can Mario survive on a great adventure like this? Can Luigi, in the outside world, get help to wake Mario? You'll find out. 


	5. Luigi's Horror

Disclaimer- Same as usual. I own nothing in this chapter.  
  
Mario: City of Dreams  
  
Chapter Four: Luigi's Horror.  
  
(In the outside world)  
  
Luigi: That's weird. Mario's still out cold. He should be up and raring by now. Luigi suddenly had a flashback to where Link was exploring and was knocked into his mind by the extremely strong thunder blast (In Link's Adventure, GB) Luigi: Oh no! I've knocked Mario so hard he's gone into his mind! I've got to tell the others! Luigi phones up Peach, Daisy, and Dr. Mario (in this story, Dr. Mario is an actual person, not an alter ego of Mario). Luigi: Daisy? This is Luigi.Yes, I'm fine, except for one thing.you'll have to come over, you need to see this. Luigi then hangs up, and calls Dr. Mario. Luigi: Dr. Mario? This is Luigi. Listen, I need you to come over.No, I'm not sick, I've.well, you'll have to come over to see. Luigi then hangs up and calls Peach. He regrets this, but he has to do it. Luigi: Uh.Peach.Yes, this is Luigi.Uh.No. There, I said it.what's wrong? You have to come over. I had to tell you.thanks. Luigi sits on a couch nearby, watching Mario to see if he moves. Every now and then, he twitches, but he never awakens. A few hours pass, and Peach, Daisy and Dr. Mario arrive. Dr. Mario: All right then, what happens to be the problem? Luigi, with a look combined of sadness and worry, pointed to Mario. Dr. Mario: Dear Lord! What happened to him!  
  
Peach: MARIO!!!! Peach runs over to Mario. She looks with tears in her eyes, as Mario lies there. Peach: He's DEAD!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, LUIGI MARIO! Peach is about to slap Luigi silly, but Dr. Mario yells before she can. Dr. Mario: He's not dead, he's just unconscious! Why is that a problem? Luigi: This is gonna be hard to explain, but hang on. Do you remember that game where Link was steering the ship and that storm knocked him out, and then an adventure in his mind began? Dr. Mario: Yes, I remember. Luigi: I think the same thing has happened to Mario here. Dr. Mario: That's crazy.but believable. We need to get him out of there! Luigi: How do you propose we do that?! Dr. Mario: We need to somehow purge into his mind, so that you can help him in his quest. Luigi: ME?! I only said I accidentally did it, not I wanted to participate in it! Dr. Mario: Would you prefer Mario to stay in this un-conscious state? Luigi: I guess not. Dr. Mario: First we must find out how to purge the mind. Dr. Mario looks for anything that can help, but unfortunately, nothing comes to mind. Dr. Mario: Great, there's nothing we can do. Luigi: I have an idea, though it's a farfetched one. Luigi explains his idea. Although the two princesses look completely bamboozled by this statement, Dr. Mario looks thoughtful Dr. Mario: We haven't got a choice. Luigi: Hello.yes.this is Luigi.listen.I need your help.yes I know you hate me, but you're out of work if Mario dies! *Sigh* Yes, I know that's what you want, but we really really need your help! .Come on, you helped him in SMRPG!!.Yes, I know. Daisy: He doesn't have a chance. Luigi: .listen, just shut up and listen, do you happen to have something that can purge minds? No? Darn.what? Your kid's can build one? That's great! Listen, I'll pay you ten blue coins! What, you're feeling generous? Geez! All right, I'll pay you 5 blue coins. Thanks. Luigi puts down the phone. Daisy: Luigi, what happened? Luigi: Bowser says he'll help us Peach: He'll probably try and kill Mario while he's helpless! Luigi: I've made sure he doesn't. Peach: Although it's unbelievable, I suppose we really don't have a choice at the moment. Another few hours pass, and Bowser and his kids walk in. Bowser: Contrary to popular belief, I have decided to join forces. My boys Ludwig, Iggy, and Lemmy can build it, while the rest go gets the parts. All right? Koopa Kids: Yes dad. Ludwig: With any luck, I hope we have it finished by Chapter 6 **HEY! You're not supposed to know you're in a story! ** Ludwig: Eh heh. So how many days do we have? **It should equal about.2-3 days.** Luigi: Hey! If you do that, Mario may not be alive! **Sorry kid, you'll have to take it. ** Luigi: *Sigh* All right, get to work.  
  
Can the Koopa kids build something to purge Mario's mind, so that they can enter? Will Mario be able to survive in the bleak, cold world that is his mind? Will I make any more interruptions in the story? Find out next chapter. Oh, and also, PLEASE at least READ!! I also like reviews! 


	6. In the Presence of the WarpMaster

Disclaimer - I own no Nintendo characters mentioned in this game. I don't know what is in Mario's Mind, but I know I don't own it since.I just don't. So I should stop writing these disclaimers, but I honestly don't have a choice.  
  
Oh, do I see people yelling "GET ON WITH THE STORY!" over there? I guess I'd better start before they throw bricks through my window.  
  
Mario: City of Dreams  
  
Chapter 5: In the Presence of the WarpMaster  
  
Mario, still in his dreams, continues to wander blankly around. For he knows that he's not going to be able to do anything until he figures what he is going to do, and how he's going to do it. Mario: Man, where's the local warp dude when you need him? Suddenly, a bunch of arrows appear saying 'THIS WAY TO THE LOCAL WARP DUDE!' Mario: You really had to put that cheesy phrase in didn't you? **Yes. ** Mario: Anything else? **One thing.FOLLOW THE ARROWS!! We can't get on with the story with you just sitting around waiting for nothing.** Mario: Oh alright. Mario follows the arrows. Just then he sees a huge doorframe, in the shape of an arch. Mario: Very original. **Don't push your luck.** Mario: *Sigh* As Mario approaches the doorframe, he reaches through the space. It seems to ripple. Suddenly, like a ripple spreading out from a pond, a huge warp appears. It soon stops rippling. Mario taps the warp and it starts rippling again. Then with uncertainty, he puts his foot through the warp. He takes it back out again (Yes, his foot is still on his leg). Then with great uncertainty, he steps back, and walks into the warp. Mario, exits the doorframe, to find he is standing over nothing. Mario: MAMA MIA!!!! Gravity takes it course (in other words, Mario starts falling), all the time starting to pray he doesn't die in this weird place. Suddenly he sees a curve. A curve? Mario doesn't have much time to think about it because he falls on the curve and is bounced through another doorframe. **On the other side of the warp.** Mario: Whoa!  
  
Mario shoots out the warp and lands in a strange place, with quite a few portals. ????: Welcome.to.the Warp Zone! Mario: What the heck.? Suddenly, a strange, floating.THING.comes out. It looks like a crystal ball (which is no surprise because it IS a crystal ball). The face of a man, with a LONG grey beard, appears in the Crystal Ball. ????: I am the WarpMaster! Mario: *sarcastic tone* It took me a while to figure that out!! WarpMaster: Silence! I am trying to help you out here!! Mario: All right, what's supposed to happen here? **A huge light brightens the place. There is a pipe there. ** WarpMaster: This pipe will take you to new worlds. Mario immediately jumps into it, lands on a springboard, and is bounced back out again. Mario: Oh yeah?  
  
WarpMaster: This pipe will take you to new worlds WHEN I have activated them! I have not been able to activate them, because I have not had the power to be able to do so! Once I can do so I.what's that? The WarpMaster notices something in Mario's pocket. Mario: This? *He takes out 'Gary's Flute'*. This is 'Gary's Flute'. Some kid called Gary gave it to me to help on my journey. WarpMaster: Finally! Someone who can share my song! Take this sheet of paper. It has the WarpMaster song. When your flute has enough power, you will be able to open the warps. In fact, I think your flute has enough power to open the first warp. Mario: So do I play? The WarpMaster brings out a special little piano WarpMaster: Follow this Song: 'D C B B A (Low G)' 'D C B B A (Low G)' Mario repeats the song on Gary's Flute: 'D C B B A (Low G)' Then, Zelda style, a whole symphony on the song emerges (use your imagination for it). Suddenly, a light emerges from the pipe. Mario immediately runs over and looks in it. WarpMaster: I thought so. You may leave, but before you do, someone is trying to contact you from the outside world. Mario: Let me see who it is. Suddenly, the WarpMaster's face disappears, and a new face appears. Mario: LUIGI!!!  
  
Luigi: Yeah. I know you're stuck in your mind, so I won't bore you with all that. But I'm telling you this. I'm coming down there! Mario: Into my mind?! Oh this is wonderful, look; it would be better for you to stay up there, Luigi. I don't want you getting into trouble. Luigi: A very good reason I'm coming down there. Expect me in Chapter 6 **AHEM!!! ** Luigi: I mean, in a day or two. Mario: I am going to regret this. Whatever. Luigi: Well, be seeing ya! Luigi's face disappears, and the crystal ball does a mini-explosion. Mario: Well, here goes nothing. Mario steps back a few paces, runs, jumps, and makes a diving position into the pipe (without hitting the sides!). 


	7. The Sea of Knowledge

Disclaimer - I own no Nintendo characters. If I did, I would be richer than Hiroshi Yamauchi, but I'm not. So, on with the story.  
  
Mario: City of Dreams  
  
Interlude: Enter Luigi  
  
Ludwig: O.K. hand me the Time Negative. Morton does so. Ludwig: Just a few more bits and bobs. 15 minutes later. Ludwig: That should it! You should now be able to go into the realm that Mario is in, in his mind. Bowser steps forth, but Luigi punches him back. Luigi: Oh no you don't. If you can do anything you'll backstab us if you're in there. But here are your 5 blue coins. Luigi hands over 5 blue coins. Bowser does his traditional evil laugh, and Luigi jumps in, falling down the exact same tunnel Mario did until he lands in some strange city. Luigi: Well, no time to waste, I'd better go find Mario before he gets himself killed.  
  
Now.to the actual story.  
  
Chapter 6: The Sea of Knowledge  
  
Mario gets thrown around inside the warp pipe's tunnel. It's kind of like a huge slide in a cylindrical shape. Suddenly, after riding around a bit, Mario slams into a wall. Mario: Ouch-a! Mario looks. There are apparently four gateways, but only one of them is open. Behind him is a doorway back to the Warp Zone. The open door is marked 'The Sea of Knowledge'. Mario shrugs and jumps in, falls, and starts another wacky slide. In the Sea of Knowledge, a Warp Pipe appears and Mario comes shooting out of it. Mario: WA-HOO! Mario, upon realising that he is about to fall into the water, puts on a diving position.only to land in a ferry (headfirst!) Mario: .Ouch. Mario pulls himself up, to think about what's happening. Mario: I guess this is the ferry to the mainland.but if this is the Sea of Knowledge.we probably will be experiencing some barriers. Sooner or later a barrier comes up Captain: What is this?  
  
Vice-Cap: It appears to be an invisible barrier, sir, but a question is forming. Mario: That's my cue! Mario jumps up and looks at the barrier. A question starts to form on the barrier. The question asks 'How many games has Mario been in? A 24. B 26. C 28.' Mario thinks for the answer and then concocts the correct answer in his mind. The barrier disappears, and the ferry continues through. Sooner or later, another invisible barrier with a question appears. Captain: Whose fault is this? Vice-Cap: I don't know sir, but there appears to be a Mario on there. Captain: Take him to the hull when you catch him. Meanwhile, outside. The question asks 'How many games has Luigi starred in? A 1. B 2. C 3. Mario thinks for a while, and just before it seems like the barrier will stay there, he answers the question. It is correct. Sooner or later, two security guards come on the scene, ready to take Mario in cuffs. Mario: What the. Mario turns around, and notices two security guards come on the scene, ready to take Mario in cuffs. Mario: Bummer. Mario starts darting around the ship. The security guards split up and chase after Mario two different ways. Mario: I know what to do here. Just as the two goons are about to catch him, he side somersaults onto a higher ledge on the ship. You can guess what happens. Mario sees the mainland, and hears a guy shout Lookout: LAND HO! Just then, another invisible barrier appears. The question asks 'How many games has Wario been in?' It doesn't give any choices. Mario: Oh boy.now let me see. Mario thinks about it, and soon thinks the question. It is correct, and the ship sails promptly to the mainland without any problems. Mario hops off at the.mainland? It looks like a tiny piece of island in reality. There isn't any way off except to.jump! Mario: Oh no. Mario, although extremely reluctant, jumps. Before he goes in a diving position, he lands on a step, and so forth steps down on the island. Mario takes a closer look a the island. Mario: Oh my. He was wondering why the island looked black from the ferry. Then he realised billions of people were jamming in to go to the portal. Man #1: I have the power so I'll go in! Man #2: No, you're a weakling compared to me! Man #3: Compared to me, you're both useless! I'm going in! But Mario has had enough of these yells. He runs, jumps straight over the bickering men, and into the portal Man #1: Hey! That guy went in! But.isn't he Mario?  
  
Man #2: Hooray! Mario's come to save us! Man #3: No matter what, I should still have gone in? The bickering begins again. **Sorry for that brief interruption, NOW we'll go back to the real story. ** Mario falls down the huge well. Mario: Huh? Where's this big huge monster that should be here? In answer to his question, a huge splashing sound is heard from behind Mario. Mario turns around to have a look at whom it is. There, standing as large as life, is.  
  
******Boss: Glooper Blooper! ******  
  
Mario: It's Glooper Blooper! Well, this guy's no problem, I'll just take out FLUDD and. Mario reaches for FLUDD. Good luck, it isn't there! Mario: Well that's just wonderful. The huge octopus-like creature raises its arms in an attempt to smash Mario. Mario quickly jumps back, and the tentacles hit solid ground. Mario quickly jumps on the tentacles, but only reaches one. Mario pulls it back, and it snaps. Mario: Yeah! This is easy. Just then, the tentacle reattaches itself. Mario: WHAT?! Mario jumps back, and the tentacles only just miss Mario. Mario: How did the tentacles reattach themselves? Unless. Mario jumps over and punches the Glooper Blooper straight in the face. Instead of reacting instantly, the huge Blooper seems dazed. Mario: Idea! Mario then jumps on a tentacle, and pulls it back. His idea works, but before it reattaches, he takes it out with a few fireballs. The arm burns to shreds. Mario then repeats the process twice, taking out the other two arms. (A/N: It saves me from writing out heaps of lines on the same thing.) Mario punches Glooper Blooper in the face and jumps, however, his timing was off, and Glooper Blooper was only dazed for a few seconds. Before Mario can jump on the tentacle, it hoists him into the air. The huge octopus has Mario trapped very well, and Mario cannot move a muscle. Mario writhes around inside the tentacle, but cannot move. Then, the tentacle starts to crush him Mario: .Gulp! HACK!!  
  
Mario is being choked to death on the spot. The Glooper Blooper looks at its prey.almost as if it were smiling. Mario: Choke! Cough! Hack! .Help. Zero Hour is coming soon for Mario. It looks this is the end.or is it? Suddenly, Mario drops to the ground, pretty much out of the match. He manages to get a half-second glimpse of who saved him Mario: .Luigi. Then Mario drops, out cold. Meanwhile, Luigi takes out the remaining tentacle, and takes out Glooper Blooper. The huge Blooper puffs up, and shoots off into the air. It lands in the water, and explodes. Luigi: I did it! Woo-hoo! Luigi grabs Mario and drags him into the Warp Pipe, which shot up from out of nowhere, and jumps in. Luigi: Whee! The slide takes our two heroes all the way back to the Warp Zone WarpMaster: I am surprised, that you somehow managed to make it through to your brother. Luigi: We're the Super Mario Bros! We can do anything! WarpMaster: Well, you'd better take your brother to the local hospital; they can fix him up there! Luigi: Thanks! Luigi slings Mario over his shoulder and walks into the warp, brave as he can be.  
  
**So, do you like my story so far? Or do you think it could be better? Please Review (or at least read anyway!). Flames are warmly accepted. ** 


	8. The Hospital of Certain Doom!

Disclaimer - I don't own Nintendo, or any of the characters in this story. So be fair, don't sue me.  
  
Mario: City of Dreams  
  
Chapter 7: The Hospital.of Certain Doom!  
  
Soon, after a long trudging walk, Luigi, with Mario slung over his back, headed off for the hospital. Luigi: There it is! The Hospital! Luigi walks over, and with Mario slung on his back, heads off into the hospital. Luigi: We need help for this man. Receptionist Girl: Isn't that.Mario? Luigi: Yes, why wouldn't it be? Receptionist Girl: Wow! Attention staff, we have a.special couple of guests. The Doctors and Nurses and etc. come up, put Mario on a stretcher, and leave the room very quickly. Luigi: Hmmm.they're acting quite strange. Luigi walks over to the receptionist. Luigi: I'd like to see the operation. Receptionist Girl: You can't. Luigi: Madam, I want to see the operation. Don't push it. Receptionist Girl: Sir, You can't, because. She doesn't get the chance to finish, as Luigi punches her across the face and knocks her out. Luigi: Hmmm.weird. Luigi runs into the room. The door shuts behind them, and for some reason, is super-locked in position! Luigi: Uh-oh. There, about to tear Mario limb from limb, are a bunch of huge monsters, ready for their next snack. Luigi: MARIO!! Instantly, the monsters look around. One charges, but Luigi jumps and smacks it clear onto the ground. An orb rolls by the hospital bed that Mario is on, but no one seems to notice. Luigi: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Luigi keeps on punching and jumping and kicking and smashing and.you get the idea, but for each one he kills, another one seems to replace him out of nowhere! Luigi: Mario!! Wake up!! Luigi is soon overpowered by the sheer force of these brutes, and has nowhere to go except down. Monster: HAHAHA! NOW, WE'LL HAVE DINNER, AND DESSERT! LET'S EAT THE TALL SKINNY GUY FIRST, WE'LL LEAVE THE MEATY ONE FOR AFTERS!! Other Monsters: Yeah! Luigi: No! No! Someone.ANYONE.HELP!!! By the hospital bed, and overhanging glove and five fingers closes onto the strange orb. A huge flash occurs, but, due to the sheer extremity of the battle, no-one seems to take that as granted, and just think it's one of their enemy's attacks. Luigi: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Luigi closes his eyes, thinking that this is the end. The monsters are about to have some Italian take-away, until suddenly, each one gets a look of terror on their face and falls onto the floor. Luigi still has his eyes shut, not knowing what is going on. Just then something grabs him. Luigi: LET GO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! Luigi, with his free arm and his eyes shut, smacks at the figure that grabbed him. ????: Ouch! Gee, I think there's better ways to say thank you! Luigi: Eh? Luigi opens his eyes, and sees Mario standing there, with one heck of a huge hammer Luigi gets one heck of a huge sweat-drop on the back of his face. Mario: So that's what was in that orb! Luigi: This isn't fair.you always get the big remarks, and now, I'm stuck in your mind, with no way out! Mario: Why don't you go out the same way you came? Luigi: The Mind Purging Machine! That's great! Luigi starts running, but Mario just stands there. Luigi: Well? Aren't you coming? Mario: I'm.afraid I.can't. Luigi: Why not? You need to get back out into the real world! Mario: But I can't do it like that!! Luigi: Why not? Mario: Ever since I've been in my mind, I've been learning things about this adventure.from since I got Gary's Flute, from up until now. Luigi: Tell me, I've got time. Mario: Well, this kid called Gary told me (the same kid who gave me this flute) that the only way I could get out was to find a certain instrument, and use it to play a special song, that would take me out of this land. I've learnt why. If I went through this.thingamabob.only my spirit would be taken out. And it would get lost in the real world, and I would never wake up. Luigi: Oh, so we have to go to four strange places, find this weird song, so that we can get out of here. Mario: Yes.wait a minute, you said 'we'? Luigi: Well of course!! You don't think I'm going to leave you to die in here, do you? Mario: It would be safer for you to leave. Luigi: Well, I might find it interesting *snicker* Mario: WHAT WAS THAT?! Luigi: I mean, I can't leave you here alone; you'll get yourself killed! Mario: .right. Luigi: So I'm staying here and helping you get this done, or I'll kill myself doing it! Mario: DEAL!  
  
And so, Mario and Luigi, ready for anything, tear off towards the Warp Zone, for the next challenge! What will happen? Find out next chapter! Remember, every little review contributes towards getting the money for writing this story! 


	9. The Island of Skills

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Nintendo. Sometimes I wish I did, but I don't. That's fair, and so is life. However, I do own Coach Kasof and Kasof Lathe (who are both the same, so maybe Coach Kasof Lathe? I don't know.)  
  
Chapter 8: The Island of Skills  
  
After Mario and Luigi's close encounter of the Hospital of Certain Doom, a bright flash appeared, and the hospital was back to normal. After the staff thanked the two heroes, they left for the Warp Zone. The WarpMaster greeted them. WarpMaster: So, my young friends, apparently you have managed to enter a new place.the Island of Skills. Mario: The Island of Skills? What kind of a name is that? WarpMaster: Don't ask me, the author can't think of a different one. **I HEARD THAT!!** WarpMaster: So? It's true! BAZAAP!! WarpMaster: YOW! Mario: How did you do that?! **It's simple. Author powers. ** Luigi: Cool! **Anyway, back to the story. ** Luigi: To the Island of Skills! Our two heroes jump into the Warp Pipe WarpMaster: Good luck.ouch. Our heroes continue sliding down the warp pipe until they reach the area with four tunnels again. However, instead of only one open, another door is open.to the Island of Skills. Naturally, wanting to get this adventure done, they jump down into the Island of Skills pipe, and wind up on an island. Luigi: Where in the heck are we? Mario: Let's think.the Island of Skills, maybe? *Sarcastic tone* Luigi: Well, I suppose we should go into there. Luigi points at a huge barracks-like zone. Mario: Well, seeing as there's nothing else to do, might as well. They walk in. Suddenly, a Coach walks in. If you want to know how big he is, think of Coach in normal letters.on a shirt that seems something like XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (you get the idea) L. Coach: What are you pathetic lot doing here?! I'm Coach Kasof, and I'm here to tell you pathetic wimps that this is my ultimate battleground. Mario: Whoopee. We'd like to know where the Guardian of the Island of Skills is. Coach: Hmmm. *an evil smile crosses his face at the mention of the Guardian* Guardian, eh? Well.maybe I know him and maybe I don't. Luigi: Well, can you at least direct him to us? Coach: I'm afraid that I can only do that if you complete my ultimate task. Mario: What's that, then? Coach: This!! Coach steps aside to reveal a huge monkey grapple, to the centre of the arena, in the shape of a warp. Coach: Now, if you think you can do my challenge, tell me now! Mario: We're up to it! Coach: All right.see those two buttons over there? Camera zooms in to reveal two buttons, one with Mario's face on it and the other with Luigi's face on it. Coach: Run over to those things and hit them, then report back to me. Don't cheat, because I'll know, and the water's electrified, it'll send you back to here. And when you hit the buttons, it'll send you back to the centre. Before you go.you must decide which side you want to be on. If you go on the bottom, it'll be a monkey grapple all the way to the centre. If you go on the top, you'll have to destroy the enemies that come down. You will swap after reaching the centre. Any questions? Mario and Luigi shake their heads. They also agree that Mario will go on top (Hammer), and Luigi will go on the bottom (more speedier). Coach: Good. You have 60 minutes. Ready.GO!! Mario quickly jumps on the top, and Luigi grapples onto the bottom. Mario quickly gets out his hammer and starts whacking away monsters as he reaches the centre, while Luigi speedily breezes along the bars. It seems to take quite a long while, but Mario and Luigi are stopped between each moment getting hurt by enemies or running out of breath. Coach: 45 minutes!! Mario and Luigi are still working themselves out, as they work themselves silly trying to reach the middle, with Mario whacking enemies of the top like crochet balls with his hammer, and Luigi working his way through the grappling as quickly as possible. Coach: 31 minutes!! Mario and Luigi reach the end, slam down on the pads and Mario gives the hammer to Luigi, and they swap sides. Mario rushes along as quickly as possible, which, unfortunately, is not very quick, and the hammer is too big for Luigi, which limits their time severely. Coach: 10 minutes!! They are halfway at this time, and put the pedal to the metal (as they say), and really speed. Mario is going 3 times faster then usual, and Luigi is running while whacking the monsters straight out of air with no hammer but his fists. Coach: 2 MINUTES!!! Mario and Luigi are both starting to go in a blur! They're nearly there! Coach: 60 SECONDS!!!!! The clock appears on the camera, and as they're going, it's ticking down, and incredibly fast! Coach: 30 SECONDS!!!!! They're almost there, and yes, they ARE in a blur! But can they make it! Coach: 10.9.8.7.6.5. They are going at a speed not humanly possible. Coach: 4.3. They aren't going to make it!! Are they? Coach: 2.1. Suddenly, Luigi and Mario breeze past after the Coach counts down 1. They have done it! They've beaten the coach's time! Coach: I don't believe it!! You beat the time by 1 second!! Take these! Coach hands Mario and Luigi some Mushrooms. They eat them and regain full health and strength. Coach: *REALLY evil smile comes up on his face* You're going to need 'em! HahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *continuous laughter* The Coach suddenly disappears just.into thin air! Suddenly, the ground Mario and Luigi are standing on begins to shake. Oh no! What's going to happen to our heroes now? Are they about to meet the next Guardian or fall to their doom, or what?! Find out on the next chapter of Mario: City of Dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding!  
  
Mario: Mama mia!! What's happening?! Luigi: I don't know, but I do know it isn't good!! Suddenly, the floor on what they're standing bursts into particles and gravity takes it course. Mario and Luigi fall down a well. In fact, it's identical to the one Mario fell down in the first battle against Gooper Blooper. Which, obviously, means that they are about to face the Guardian. (A/N: I suddenly realised that if this were any other character falling down, they would surely be dead by now.) Suddenly, they come face to face with the Coach. The only thing is he isn't the Coach any more. He just doubled his XXXXXXXXXXX (you get the idea) L shirt, which has fallen off. He now looks like a purple alien sort of thing. Mario: Mama Mia!! It's.  
  
*******Boss Battle: Kasof Lathe!!*******  
  
Luigi: How the heck did you know that?! Mario: Hmmmm.good question. Kasof: Mwahahahahahaha!! You wanted to see the Guardian, Punk?! Well, I AM the Guardian!! As the title says, I'm Kasof Lathe!! Ruler of the Island of Skills, and your worst nightmare!! You'll have to do plenty of skillwork to defeat me, red and green punks! Mario: Did you just. Luigi: Call us. Both: PUNKS?! Kasof: Yeah, and what's it to you, punks! Mario + Luigi: Nobody calls us punks, and gets away with it! (Yes, I had to use that lame pun from Back to the Future. Mario and Luigi Quickly wall jump from the sides of the well (I could say it's smaller, and possible to wall jump), while Kasof tries to smash them into little tiny plumber pancakes. (Yes, I know, that is a lame joke as well). Kasof: Ragh! I'll crush you, ya tiny little bugs! Nobody can hit me at my weak spot! Mario: Well now we know it's at the top!! Kasof: How did you know that? Mario: You told us. Kasof: .**the words he would have been about to say have been cancelled out, by request of the author. Thank you for listening. **. Mario and Luigi keep on wall jumping before wall jumping onto Kasof's head! After this, they jump down, and both smash their hands into the back of his neck, which they figured, through complex mathematical equations which I cannot possibly type here, was his weak spot. Kasof: ARRRRRRRRRGH!!! Mario and Luigi begin wall jumping all over, while Kasof lunges his arms around like crazy, trying to get the plumbers. Eventually, they jump on his head, and, you guessed it, he slams down, but Mario and Luigi escape before he does, and he crushes himself down to a minimal size. This is excellent for one final manoeuvre. They both jump off at the highest point, and do a Ground Pound. Kasof, in absolute pain, has no idea what is happening. Kasof: ARRRRRGH!! You stupid plumbers! My head, it hurts because of you!! You'll pay you. Mario + Luigi: wwwwwooooooOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
By this time, Mario and Luigi have turned into what seems like two comets at their speed. Kasof: What the.? Kasof looks up. That is his mistake because the plumbers finish their ground pound right in it. Kasof: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kasof stumbles around, with his face bashed in. The plumbers dash to safety. Kasof: ARGH!! YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME, YOU WIMPY PLUMBERS!!! BUT YOU'LL NEVER STOP OUR LEADER!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! His laughing continues as he starts flashing. Flashing every colour. With his weakness, he begins to self-destruct. Mario: .Run away!!! Mario and Luigi, unfortunately have nowhere to dash, except up, which is where a warp has headed. They look at each other, smile, nod, and begin wall jumping up. However, Kasof has already exploded, and the explosion is continuing up. Mario: Come on. Mario and Luigi's luck hold. They manage to get through the warp and it shuts right before the explosion reaches them. Mario and Luigi are zipped back through the tunnels, into the Warp Zone. WarpMaster: I think I've recovered from those zaps of electricity.ouch. Mario and Luigi then go shooting out of the Warp Pipe, and end up in the Warp Zone. Mario: Now we know how it feels! Ouch. Luigi: Ooh. WarpMaster: Well, good to get that sorted out. Of you go. I can open the gateway myself. You take a bit of a wander in town or whatever. Mario: Sure thing. See ya!  
  
O.K, the last time was a false alarm to get you alert. Of course, by now you would have realised that. This is the real thing. This is the REAL end of the chapter, Okay? So tune in for next chapter! And don't forget to review! I like these reviews! 


	10. The House of Fear

Disclaimer - I own nothing in this story so far, except the two few people I made up, Gary and Kasof Lathe. Anyone can use Gary, but Kasof Lathe is mine, mine, MINE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (It's time for my brain medicine already?)  
  
I am not responsible for any injuries, personal conflicts, wars, diseases or deaths over any of my stories. Thank you for listening.  
  
Mario: City of Dreams  
  
Interlude 2: Bowser's Evil Plan (it was coming.)  
  
Bowser and the Koopa Kids are sitting in their castle in.wherever it is. Bowser: Darn it! I should have taken this chance to destroy Mario!! Wendy: Well I suppose we should have helped him. After all, the only time Luigi defeated you were when King Boo put on a suit and started breathing fire basically. **Hey! Shut up! There are readers here who happen to like Luigi! ** Wendy: Yeah? So what are you going to do about it? BAZAAP!! Wendy: YOW!! *mumbling* Stupid author powers. **You deserved it. Shut up and discuss your plan. ** Bowser: .Whatever. Anyway, we have to find a way to destroy Mario while he's down and out. Dr. Mario may be a bit of a worry, since I fought him in SSBM, but Peach and Daisy will be pushovers. If we can get Dr. Mario out of the way, I can get into Mario's mind and cause complete chaos!! Iggy: But Dad, Mario AND Luigi are in his mind, and they can take you down, accept it. Bowser: Grrr. Larry: He is right Father. And plus, you should know by now that everyone has a negative side (which for now we shall call Nightmare). If you go in his mind, his Nightmare may take you over, and although you will have complete power, you will lose all control of yourself, and be a puppet for the enemy. Bowser: Hmmm.even so, defeating Mario would be much more simple if I had more power. This Nightmare may allow me to destroy Mario. I dislike being used as a puppet, but it's all in a good name if it's to destroy Mario! Larry: But Dad, he won't let you go!! With a form, a Nightmare is ten times more powerful then before!! If you let him take your body, you'll never be free! You'll be gone forever!! Bowser: QUIET BOY!!  
  
Bowser knocks Larry across the room, in a rage. Everybody there gasps. Bowser: I WILL DECIDE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!! NOW I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN TO DEFEAT MARIO!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bowser stumbles out the door. But stops at the doorway. Bowser: Well? Are you coming or not? The Koopa Kids (except Larry) all walk out behind their father. Larry: No.the Nightmare, it seems to be extending.a minimum of it's power out! And now.dad's been caught already! He's still got control now, but if he goes after the Nightmare. Larry then falls unconscious, because that punch took out a lot of energy.  
  
Chapter 9: The House of Fear  
  
After taking a hospital break, and walking around town trying to find new things, buying things from the shop, etc they prepare to go back to the Warp Zone, where the WarpMaster shows them the pipe. WarpMaster: I have managed to open another GateWay. This place is to the House of Fear. Mario: Eeyipe! Luigi: Oh no. WarpMaster: Unfortunately, you will be forced to contend with your greatest fears. You will need to summon up all of your courage before you take this test, and when you are finished, you will face your greatest fear.again. Luigi: Again? What are you talking about? WarpMaster: I'm afraid I can't tell you. One more thing, KEEP YOUR COURAGE WITH YOU!!! If you don't you'll have to go back to the beginning and start again. Mario: No point trying to shake it out of him, let's go Luigi! Luigi: I don't want to go down there! MARIO!!!  
  
But Mario's grip was stronger then Luigi's stand, and both (though Luigi, against his wishes) jumped down into the Pipe. Mario quickly dragged Luigi into the House of Fear tunnel before he could change his mind. Luigi: WHAAAAAAAA!!!! Mario and Luigi ended up in front of an old house (think you can guess how I thought of this?). Luigi: Mario, you know I get scared easily! Mario: How do you think I felt being stuck in that frame!! Luigi: I did it once; I'm not doing it again. Mario: YES.YOU.ARE!!  
  
Mario dragged Luigi into the old house. Luigi tried to run out again, but the door slammed shut behind them and locked. Mario and Luigi stepped carefully into the house. What was that? Something whizzed past Luigi's face. Luigi: Mario, I don't have my Poltergeist 3000.(not sure if I spelt that right.) Mario: Whatever, you don't need your vacuum cleaner specially designed to suck up ghosts. We've got to get through.huh?! A shadow seemed to appear and disappear. Luigi: SEE?! Mario: Remember what the WarpMaster said. If we lose our courage, we have to start again. A ghost sneaks up behind Mario, but Mario doesn't notice, as they continue creeping. However, Luigi does, and stops. Luigi: Ma-Ma-Mario.there's a ghost behind you! Mario: I'm not falling for that old trick again! Come on! Luigi: Ma-Mario! I'm serious! There's a ghost behind you!! Mario: I can't hear you! Luigi: *gets an idea* MARIO!! Help!! Over here!! Mario whirls around and sees Luigi. He doesn't understand what's going on, so he turns to walk around. As he does however, he sees the ghost Luigi was talking about. Mario: *sweat drop* Oh great. Before the ghost can do anything, Mario grabs Luigi and runs. And he runs like heck. Mario: We're out of here! Luigi: Thank you! Mario and Luigi start running like heck. They don't open doors, they run straight through them like they're moss. Which isn't that inaccurate of a statement, because the doors are basically rotting wood with moss. Even though they're in a blur, they can't stop, until they run into a door, which is actually solid. They can't get through. Luigi starts shaking the door, but it doesn't do anything. And there are ghosts about to make them scared out of their wits. Luigi: Oh no. Mario: AH-HA!! I have it! Mario starts turning the knob. Luigi: What are you, crazy?! That'll never work!! Mario finishes turning and pushes the door. It opens easily. Luigi: *sweat drop* Mario: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go kick some butt! Luigi: I'll regret this. Mario and Luigi jump through the door. They end up on the roof of the old house. (Yes, I think we're all getting the same vibes here. We know who the boss is now, don't we!). There is a red sky, and flames that are surrounding any way off this place. Luigi: I know this place. Suddenly, something falls from the sky, but Mario and Luigi couldn't see it. Mario: Spooky. Suddenly, the thing lands on the ground, the impact knocking the Mario Brothers backward from the impact. They look up, and then they both scream so loud their caps go flying off their heads. Luigi: KING BOO!!! If I get out of this alive, I'm going to kill you!! Mario: Let's defeat him, O.K? Indeed, there is King Boo, in his Bowser suit, and he is looking really scary today! Luigi: I hope I have my Poltergeist 3000. Luigi reaches for the Poltergeist 3000. Good luck, it isn't there. Luigi: Just wonderful. Mario: Hey! Those were my lines earlier!! Mario then proceeds to throw a fireball at King Boo, and Luigi does the same. This bothers King Boo's suit, causing the head to fall off. There is King Boo, holding the Poltergeist 3000. Luigi: HEY! That's my vacuum cleaner!! Luigi rushes up and jumps through King Boo, but with the Poltergeist 3000. Luigi: Beauty! However, Luigi is knocked spiralling, and is definitely down for the match. Mario: Oh great. Mario rushes over and grabs the Poltergeist 3000 off his back. He straps it on, and prepares for some ghost sucking. Mario: Here we go!!  
  
Mario turns it on, and seems to be having problems. So is King Boo. King Boo: Whoa! Mario: Whaaaa!! Mario is rushing it around, and King Boo, caught in the tractor beam, is going with it. His resistance is quickly decreasing. King Boo: Argh!  
  
Mario however, has no control and also is not likely to stop it. Soon King Boo's resistance drops down to zero, and he is sucked into the vacuum cleaner. Luigi then wakes up. Luigi: Uh? What the.? Mario is still having trouble controlling the vacuum. Mario: TURN THIS **the word he would have been about to say was cancelled at the request of the author. Thank you for listening. ** THING OFF!!! Luigi rips it off Mario's back and turns it off. Mario: THANK YOU!!! Luigi: Pro. E. Gadd will have some explaining to do after this. The warp appears, and Luigi jumps through it, but Mario is still very annoyed. After some discussion, Luigi jumps back out, drags him in, and it closes, ready for them to go back to the Warp Zone.  
  
Well that's that then! The chapter is finished! However, the story can only get higher from here, because our heroes are going to the Plain of Life. The only way to find the special song that will take Mario out of this land is in here, the Plain of Life. And since Bowser's on a mission to find the Nightmare of Mario, you can tell what will happen, can't you? Look out for the next Chapter, 'The Plain of Life!'. 


	11. The Plain of Life

Disclaimer - I own nothing so in this chapter, except the WarpMaster (which I stupidly forgot to mention earlier).  
  
The story is drawing to a close folks! This is one of the last chapters, the Plain of Life. I'm not scared to admit that I plan it to be only a boss battle, so it'll be short. But I think you know that a shorter chapter adds for a big one! So be prepared!  
  
Interlude 3: Bowser's Invasion  
  
Dr. Mario, Peach and Daisy are sitting around Mario's body, waiting for him to become alive again. (By the way, the Mind Purging thingy is still up.) Peach: Gee, when IS Mario going to wake up? I hope he isn't dead Dr. Mario: Don't worry. The body only dies when the spirit does. Peach: I hope you're right. Suddenly, an evil laugh is heard. Dr. Mario rushes out to see what it was. All of a sudden, he felt eight things plopping on him, before he was knocked out. Bowser: Gwahahahaha!! 5 blue coins for not getting in! Hahahahahaha!! That was a laugh! Good work, children. Koopa Kids: Thanks, Dad! Bowser storms into the room, easily overtaking the two princesses! Peach: Oh no!! Daisy: If he goes in there, Mario's doomed for sure!!  
  
But they cannot do anything but stand there and look as Bowsers walks through the portal, laughing maniacally. Bowser: MwahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Laughing continues*  
  
Chapter 10: The Plain of Life  
  
Mario and Luigi have another hospital break, and the such and such, since I can't be bothered to type it all now. Audience Member: Lazy!! BAZAAP!!  
  
**Never question the author! ** A.M: Darn it. Anyway, back to the story. Mario and Luigi prepare to go down to the Warp Zone. They soon arrive. WarpMaster: Ah, my friends, you are about to go on the journey of your lives. Luigi: I hope it's not fear. WarpMaster: No, not at all! You are about to go into the Plain of Life! Mario: Eh? WarpMaster: From here, you will manage to find the magical instrument and the magical song that will awaken you! Mario: Woo-hoo! WarpMaster: But there is some bad news. Luigi, after you defeat the Guardian in this place, you must leave immediately. Luigi: What? But why? WarpMaster: Because if you do not get out before Mario awakens himself, you will become nothing but a figment of his mind. Luigi: Well, that would be a shame because my fans would miss me. WarpMaster: .Lucky guy. You have fans. Anyway, Mario, you will also have to face the greatest challenge of your life so far. You will soon have to face your Nightmare. Mario: My WHAT?!?!  
  
WarpMaster: Your negative side. It has the strengths and powers that you do. Mario: Just wonderful. WarpMaster: I have nothing left to say. Now go! And Luigi, a portal will open back to this world. When you are finished here, rush back to the portal out of Mario's mind as soon as possible Luigi: Very well. Mario and Luigi jump down the warp pipe into the tunnels. And from there, they go straight to the Plain of Life. They soon appear. Mario: Well? Where's this boss we're supposed to be facing? ????: Right here.  
  
********Boss Battle: Bowser?????? ********  
  
Mario: Bowser?!  
  
Luigi: You don't look like anything like Bowser! Bowser??????: That's true. No, I'm just Bowser's clone. Luigi: .Weaker? Bowser Clone: A little bit. But still enough to crush you! And even if I don't, the Nightmare will take you down! However, the battle already begins. Mario and Luigi both jump and kick the clone as hard as they can in the face. Bowser Clone: YOWCH!! Bowser Clone immediately counter-attacks by slashing Mario and Luigi. However, it doesn't work very well because both Mario AND Luigi have had this happen to them many times before. Bowser Clone: What? They're.invincible?! By now Mario and Luigi have had enough of this pathetic monster, and they both smash him round and round. He can't act; he's too slow and confused. After a while of this, Mario and Luigi simply Jump Punch him and he goes flying. GAME!! (Yes, I had to use that pun again, but it works!)  
  
Mario: .That was the boss?  
  
Luigi: Too easy. A portal appears. Mario: Luigi! There's the portal! Get out of here while you still can! Luigi dives into the portal. Suddenly, the sky darkens, and lightning flashes all around Mario. Mario: Huh? What the.? Mario dodges round and round, but it's obvious that he can't dodge forever, and eventually, one of the lightnings bolts strikes him!  
  
Mario: GABDSDFSLDHFSLDJFSDASHSLASDHGSJDGHSDFLGHSDLF!!! Instead of Mario being actually electrified, however, Mario goes flying straight up.to a strange floating castle. He then floats right in, almost as if the lightning is controlling him.  
  
  
  
And yes folks! I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger!! What is this castle? Where is this Nightmare? And most importantly, did Luigi make it out? Will Mario survive?! Will I stop asking annoying questions?!?! (Yes.) Now that that's over, look out for the next chapter, to find the Nightmare of Mario, in 'The Castle of Consciousness!' 


	12. The Castle of Consciousness

Disclaimer - So far, I own nothing. I did make up the Castle of Consciousness, and anyone can use the name, because someone is going to soon enough anyway.  
  
The hunt is on! Mario must rush through the Castle of Consciousness and find the Nightmare, before Bowser does. If the latter happens, only chaos can happen. Will the Nightmare be found and defeated? He might be found. Only this chapter will tell. So read up and gobble it down. If this is big, the next chapter is going to be one heck of a chapter! Thank you for listening to me babble on.  
  
Chapter 11: The Castle of Consciousness  
  
Mario lands at the entrance, after being moved there by shock.literally. Mario: Yowch.now I know how the WarpMaster felt. **No, Mario, his was worse. ** Mario: Whatever. Anyway, Mario must find the Nightmare before anything else can happen. Mario: Let's go! Mario rushes through the first part of the Castle. Here, there are thin platforms leading up that Mario must jump on to get through to the next stage. But first, he has to get the key from below. And if he misses, well, let's just say it's a long fall. Mario: You really hate me, don't you? **No, In fact I love you. ** Mario: Really? **Well.not that much. And besides, what type of a final level would this be without any challenge? Mario: Uh.not much? **Exactly. There'll be harder. For example, you'll have to face. Mario: Who? I'm not going to tell you that easily. ** Mario: Darn. **Get on with it or I'll never let you out! ** Mario: Oh all right. Sorry about that brief interruption. But anyway, onto the story. After jumping down carefully and getting the key, Mario jumps back up. Unfortunately, on the last step, he misses the step and teeters on the edge.  
  
Does he: A: Successfully jump to the door. Or: B: Fall to his doom.  
  
A.M: A!!  
  
All right then, here goes. Ahem, Mario, although teetering on life, manages to regain his balance, and jumps successfully up. Mario: Thanks A.M!  
  
A.M: No problem! Anyway, the next stage is difficult. It is a bashing, particularly. Mario gets out his hammer and prepares for some bashing. Mario: Woo-hoo! Mario swings away at each monster he can find with his hammer as if they're little more then croquet balls. I don't even think I want to know how much pain they have managed to go through. Mario: Well, I do!  
  
**Hey! I gave you something fun to do here, don't push it or I'll make it worse. ** Mario: . That's more like it! Anyway, the key appears, and Mario opens the door to the next level. It is a monkey climb.over thin air. Mario: .that's just great. Mario jumps up and grapples the bars, and then starts a long and painful monkey climb over to the other side. Unfortunately his hand misses, and he dangles on one arm. Mario: Oh no. Mario accidentally then covers his eyes to stop him looking how far down it is. There's just one problem. What's holding Mario up to the bars? Mario: Uh oh.NOOOOOOOO!!! Mario falls towards his doom!!! *White flash* Mario: I'm not dead? Mario looks. He is standing over thin air. Or is he? Mario: I'm standing on GLASS!! WOO-HOO! Mario rushes along the glass, and side somersaults. Just after that, it shatters, and falls. Mario: . After Mario is done gob smacking, he opens the doors (they don't need a key) and rushes in. This is the final part of the place he must conquer. Hand over hand technique. It's over molten lava that will kill him if he drops. Mario: I hate my life. **No, this is just your dream. Make it here, and you can get back to your life, which you'll probably still hate! ** Mario: It can't get worse, can it? **You shouldn't say that.but I'll let you off with a warning this time. ** Mario: Okay! Mario grabs onto the edge and starts painfully doing his hand over hand technique. Unfortunately, he does not quite make it to the edge before he can't go any further, and he does the craziest thing possible. He jumps. Normally you'd think that would be suicide, but he manages to wall jump up the walls to a hidden key! Mario: Useful!! Mario grabs the key, and jumps down to where he jumped off, and finishes doing his hand over hand technique, and drops off at the end. He rushes over, uses the hidden key with the door, and enters through carefully. He enters in slowly. The door slams shut behind him, and the lights go out. Suddenly, a spot light shines, and soon, particles of black start falling to the ground. In any random order, it seems to make a ball. Then two white eyes seem to glare out at Mario. Then, the ball explodes silently, and forms into Mario. Mario: .This.is.my Nightmare?! The Nightmare silently glares at Mario, seeming to know what move he is to make. Mario: But.we both know our moves.so we know each other's moves.oh man. Mario gains a fighting stance. Then, Mario and the Nightmare rush in to begin the battle.  
  
Sorry guys, another cliffhanger! Will Mario be able to defeat the Nightmare, although they seem to know each other's every move? Will Bowser find the Nightmare and gain ultimate power? Can Luigi escape from Mario's Mind in time? Find out, in the beginning of the final, ultra climatic, final battle, 'Showdown with the Nightmare!' Coming soon to a story near you! 


	13. Showdown with the Nightmare

Disclaimer - I own nothing, not even the Nightmare. I do not own any Nintendo things. Thank you for listening.  
  
And people, the match is on!! Mario vs. his negative side, the Nightmare (which is basically a clone of Mario), this battle is going to be furious. But just remember, Mario's negative side is equal to Mario himself, so it's a battle of Mario vs. Mario (I already said that, didn't I?). Anyway, before I start gaping on about nothing, let's start the chapter, shall we?  
  
Chapter 12: Showdown with the Nightmare!  
  
The Nightmare silently glares at Mario, seeming to know what move he is to make. Mario: But.we both know our moves.so we know each other's moves.oh man. Mario gains a fighting stance. Then, Mario and the Nightmare rush in to begin the battle. Mario: Wa-hoo! Mario jumps back, throttles forward, and prepares to smash the Nightmare, but instead, his Nightmare steps to the side and sticks out his arm. Mario rolls out of the way, seeing this happening, and the Nightmare jumps, and double jumps to do a ground pound on Mario, but Mario sees this coming and gets out his hammer. The Nightmare can't move out of the way, and is forced to take the full blow of Mario's hammer. He is knocked sideways into the wall. Mario: Yes! The Nightmare gets up and glares at Mario. Then it charges forward into Mario, but Mario jumps over him, and does a full jump backward to head-butt him. But the Nightmare sees this and moves, and Mario is left on his back. The Nightmare hoists him up, slaps him silly, and throws him as hard as he can into the wall. What he doesn't realise in time is that Mario can wall jump. He does so, and then takes a try at Ground Pounding. The Nightmare does not have time to move, but makes a sudden jump and is only impacted minimally. The Nightmare replies with a whack of his fist across Mario's jaw. This stuns Mario for a second.enough time for the Nightmare to keep on whacking Mario again and again. He employs a Super Jump Punch, but luckily, Mario bends backwards just in time, and the Nightmare misses him, he does a handstand jump to kick the Nightmare out of the air, and the Nightmare can't make any moving in the jump, so he takes the full blow of Mario's legs. The Nightmare seems to groan as it is knocked out of power and just falling. However, instead of just letting him fall. Mario applies a kick to the Nightmare's stomach, sending him once again flying into the wall. Mario lands, rushes over, and starts punching the Nightmare like an insane man. He uses a Mario Tornado, and whacks him flying into the air. Mario jumps back, and charges straight into Mario and flattens him. However, a Nightmare is instable, and it once again assumes the correct form of Mario. Mario: What? He can't be destroyed?! Mario however, doesn't seem as fazed as usual, and simply goes back to attacking the Nightmare. Mario throws a fireball at him, and the Nightmare, who didn't see this coming, is torched. Mario throws another one, and another one. The Nightmare glows brighter and brighter. Mario: Yes! I've figured out its weakness! Excessive light! Mario throws fireball after fireball after fireball. However, soon the Nightmare reacts by charging up a shadow ball to fire. Mario: Huh?! What the.?! Mario then tries throwing heaps of fireballs in one spot. It charges up. The Nightmare unleashes it shadow ball, and Mario throws millions of fireballs at it. It does it so fast, that it charges into one big ball. The Nightmare charges more energy into the Shadow Ball, and Mario has no idea how to charge it. Suddenly, he gets an idea. He throws a fireball into the big fireball and concentrates on it. The shadow ball stops moving, and Mario is trapped with only one way out, concentrating on the fireball. He does so, and the Nightmare does the same, and our heroes are kept standing there, with their eyes closed, concentrating deeply on their attacks. Mario concentrates as deeply as possible, and so does the Nightmare. Meanwhile, Luigi, not quite out of Mario's mind, senses this. Luigi: Mario.he needs my help. Luigi concentrates deeply on the fireball, standing still. Back with Mario and the Nightmare, Mario's fireball begins growing at an exceeding rate. The Nightmare groans.as if in worry. Mario's fireball shows a hint of green. Mario: Luigi! Stop charging and get the heck out of here. Back with Luigi, as if he hears, stops and runs towards the portal, wherever it is. Mario's fireball finally overtakes the Nightmare's shadow ball, and one last fireball sends it slowly propelling. The Nightmare releases a shrill scream, one that chilled Mario down to the very bone, as he prepared for his defeat. Suddenly, there was a white flash, and Mario felt himself falling.falling.into.the Warp Zone?! Mario: What?! What's going on here! Where's this song?! Where's this instrument?! What happened anyway!? The WarpMaster suddenly appears. Mario: WarpMaster!! You can explain this?! What's going on?! WarpMaster: Mario.your quest would be over, but there is a problem. When you jump through the portal, your entire mind is in danger. Mario: All right.here goes. WarpMaster: Goodbye Mario! You must defeat this one last evil, and you shall be free of this place!! Mario jumps into the portal. But when he gets out, what he sees, he can't believe. Mario: .BOWSER?! Bowser: Mwahahahaha!! I'm here to find the Nightmare!!  
  
Mario: You're too late! I destroyed it! Bowser: Hahaha.WHAT?! So I wasted my time?! Oh well, if I can't find the Nightmare, I'll just beat you now! However, a quick slug to the stomach from Mario to Bowser, and he was on the floor groaning. Mario: Ha! You'll never win!  
  
.Or won't he? You may think this is the end of the chapter, but I've got more in store. You can guess this isn't the end. So what's going to happen now?! Find out, in the next chapter. '????', Yes, that's right, I'm not telling you! You may get an idea of how it ends if I do? So buckle yourselves in tight, because the real ride, is about to begin!! 


	14. The Dread Lord, Bowser x 2

Disclaimer - I own almost nothing in this story, except a few people who I must have mentioned earlier.  
  
If the story isn't over, what's happening? Let's find out, shall we?  
  
Chapter 13: The Dread Lord, Bowser x 2  
  
Mario: Give it up already! I beat you! Accept it! Now get the heck out of here. Suddenly, a light shines, and black particles come down. Mario: WHAT?!! The Nightmare?! Suddenly, Bowser stands up, smiling at this. Bowser: Hohoho.so it's all over then, eh? It will be, after I do this! Bowser stands there. The Nightmare looks at him, and then silently explodes, and creates a barrier around him. Mario: What's happening?! Suddenly, the Nightmare shot into Bowser like air would through bones. Bowser began laughing.more evil then usual. Bowser: Hahahaha! I have finally found a true form!! Prepare, Mario; for this is only the beginning.you will face the awesome might of the Nightmare!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Soon Bowser started glowing. He became pure white. In this pure white, he started changing.growing bigger and bigger.and stronger.and angrier.until, he became twice his size.and probably twice his power. Bowser?!: Hahaha! Now I am showing you the awesome might!! Behold, the Dread Lord, Bowser x 2!! Mario: .Giga Bowser?! Giga Bowser: Hmmm.Giga Bowser has a better ring than Bowser x 2.very well! I am Giga Bowser! And now, Mario Mario, though you are powerful, you are nothing but a weak child when compared to this power. Mario: HAH!! Giga Bowser: What do you mean, HAH!  
  
Mario: This has happened once before! **Flashback to the SSBM League** Bowser: RRAAAGGGHHH! Mario: Hah! So you are too weak when compared to my power! Bowser: Huff.Huff.you haven't won yet, Mario.Bwahaha!! Bowser then falls backwards, into the thin air of the Final Destination. Mario: Woo-hoo! *Does winning pose* Suddenly, Bowser floats back up, not himself. He starts transforming into a creature with twice as much size and twice as much power. Mario: Huh? What the.?! The 'glass' that seemed to be surrounding him suddenly burst open. Bowser?!: Mwahahahaha!! I am Giga Bowser, now. And you Mario, shall prepare for your doom. The battle starts, and after a while Mario wins. Giga Bowser: NOOOOOOOOO!! The trophy shatters. **End flashback** Mario: If I did it before I can do it again. Giga Bowser: Hahaha! A touching story! Now prepare to meet death!! Mario charges a huge fireball and throws it at Giga Bowser. It doesn't hurt him much, but it gets him away from the town. Mario: Let the match begin! Giga Bowser: GWAHAHAHAHA!! Giga Bowser lunges a claw at Mario, but Mario skilfully dodges. Mario jumps and kicks him straight in the face, but it only does minimal damage. Mario jumps backwards.only to be knocked sideways by one of Giga Bowser's claws. Mario: Ouch.now that hurt. Mario has to keep on dodging Giga Bowser's huge claws as he dodges this way and that, trying to note the right time. It soon comes and Mario again and again punches Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser: RAAAAGHH! Mario jumps and prepares to kick Bowser in the face, but is grabbed by Bowser. Before he gets chomped however, Mario manages to squeeze out of his hand, jumps off it and right onto Giga Bowsers face, which he begins repeatedly punching. Giga Bowser's resistance seems to be dwindling as he does so, but is still too strong to get through. Bowser grabs Mario and chucks up. Mario: Oh no, the fall will kill me, unless. Mario starts waving his arms (in the same manner Mario does in SSBM when he falls), and lands safely.  
  
Giga Bowser: Huh? Oh well, you'll still be dead. Mario jumps around, almost daring Giga Bowser to hit him. But Giga Bowser can't hit Mario, because his speed is greater than Giga Bowser's. Soon Mario jumps backward. Giga Bowser launches out his hand to grab him, but Mario saw this coming, and jumps onto the hand, and jumps up, repeatedly punching and kicking Giga Bowsers face. His resistance is now dwindling heavily. Mario finishes off by jumping off, and preforming his Fire Smash, which makes Giga Bowser's resistance drop down to zero. Giga Bowser, having enough of this, falls to the ground. Mario: Woo-hoo! I won! Giga Bowser: Grrr.not so fast. Giga Bowser, heavily breathing, manages to stand up. Mario: What?! You should be dead! Oh well, you can't fight anyway. Giga Bowser: That's true.for now. Mario: Explain. Giga Bowser: This is not my full power. Mario: WHAT?! Giga Bowser: At this moment, I am at half power. Mario: If this is your half power. Giga Bowser: That's right. You've only gotten halfway. Now, you have shown that you can beat me when I'm at half power, now let me see if you can beat me at FULL POWER!! Giga Bowser starts changing.  
  
Oh no! What's Giga Bowser (the Nightmare has taken him over, remember) changing into this time?! Mario has been weakened during the fight, so can he beat this NEW form of Bowser?! Will Mario be able to save Bowser from the Nightmare?! Find out on the next chapter, 'Bowser x 4?!' 


	15. Bowser x 4 ?

Disclaimer - Here's what I own in the entire story.the WarpMaster, Gary, Kasof Lathe, Bowser x 2, the upgrade of Bowser x 2 (in this story!), and the names of all the places, minus the Warp Zone.  
  
This is it! The ultra-final climactic conclusion of the greatest boss battle known to all Mario fans alike!! Giga Bowser is changing, to something even more powerful! Can Mario defeat this thing?! Let's find out.the story begins.  
  
Final Chapter: Bowser x 4?! The Ultimate, Quadriga Bowser!!  
  
Giga Bowser starts changing. Mario: Oh no.what this time? Giga Bowser starts doubling his size again until he is four times the size of the original Bowser, 4 times the power, and almost a 1 in a zillion chance of losing. Giga Bowser?!?!: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now you will face the true might of the Nightmare!! Now, you will delay me for the last time! I am Bowser x 4, The Ultimate.Quadriga Bowser!! (Yes, I made Quadriga up, in reality, there is no such thing, but it sounds good enough) Mario: Oh, this is just great. Now what am I supposed to do?! **Well, whatever you do, keep him away from the city! Otherwise your memory will go haywire when you wake up and you'll forget lots of things! ** Mario: .wonderful. Quadriga Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now, Mario Mario, prepare to face FEAR!! Mario jumps out of the way, but due to the fact that Quadriga Bowser's claw reach's almost across the ground, he finds himself being smacked sideways. Quadriga Bowser goes to destroy the city, but finds himself being grabbed by Mario and chucked backwards (how can Mario DO that?!). Any way, Mario does a double jump onto Quadriga Bowser's hand, does a double jump from there, and punches him in the face. But the result is such minimal damage, Quadriga Bowser doesn't even feel the hit. Quadriga Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA!! That attack doesn't hurt at all!! However, Quadriga Bowser is so busy laughing at Mario puny weakness that he doesn't notice Mario charge up a fireball and throw it in his face. Quadriga Bowser: Arrgh! Now that hurt! Mario, realising his weakness, throws heaps of fireballs in his face while he can. Unfortunately, although he dwindles his resistance, Quadriga Bowser does one simple thing he can. He lifts his face up, sending Mario flying and.swallows him. Mario: NOOOOO!! I don't want to go down there!!  
  
But Mario is powerless to do anything, and is swallowed whole. Fortunately, what Quadriga Bowser didn't realise is what every good villain should, that in ones stomach, you can attack them with minimal danger. Mario: Hmmm. Mario charges up a fireball and shoots it at the.weird dangling thingy (I forgot what it was called), and sends it shooting around like an Air Hockey puck. He throws more fireballs at it and damages it. However, before he can do anything else, the stomach rumbles. Mario: Uh.oh. Quadriga Bowser feels sickened in his stomach, and shoots Mario out! Mario: AH! FRESH AIR!! Unfortunately, Mario won't be smiling for much longer, as Quadriga Bowser's on a rampage. Quadriga Bowser: GRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!!! Quadriga Bowser is going on a rampage trying to stomp Mario into a piece of dust. Unfortunately, he is not having luck, and Mario is managing to stay one step ahead of the monster. Quadriga Bowser: PUNY LITTLE HUMAN!!! I WILL SQUISH YOU INTO THE DUST!!!  
  
Mario: My, my, are we having a temper? Quadriga Bowser again stomps, but Mario has an idea. He back-flips onto the foot, and as Quadriga Bowser lifts his foot, ready to stomp the little nuisance, he jumps onto his hand, then to his face. He again repeats the procedure of throwing fireballs in the ugly thing's face. However, when Quadriga Bowser tries to swallow him again, instead of falling straight down, he back-flips out of the way. Quadriga Bowser fails in swallowing him, but Mario has other ideas. He reaches for the stomach and punches it. Hard. Really hard. So hard in fact, that he puts a hole straight in it. He proceeds to jump through while Quadriga Bowser is still in pain. He then goes to attack the.weird dangling thingy that he did earlier. This only puts Quadriga Bowser in even more pain. Mario then jumps out through the hole. Mario: Ick.I don't think I ever want to go in there again. Mario safely lands on the ground. We can't say the same for Quadriga Bowser, as he is roaring with pain, stumbling this way and that. But something seems to be missing. He runs around. Yes, there, lying in the dust is Quadriga Bowser's shell. But there seems to be a glow coming in from it. While Quadriga Bowser is stunned, he hops in to examine the glow. It's an orb! Mario eagerly grabs it. And he learns a new ability. The only way to try this final ability is to get onto Quadriga Bowser's face. He jumps onto Quadriga Bowsers back only to have Quadriga Bowser come out of stun, grab his shell, and stick it back on. With Mario trapped inside! Quadriga Bowser, thinking he has achieved victory, starts laughing, until he feels a sharp pain in the back. Then again, and again, and again, until he feels such a pain that it feels like someone has ripped through his back. Someone has. Mario is once again inside Quadriga Bowser's stomach. Mario: Time to finish this thing off. Mario slams with every physical attack he can. And the.weird dangling thingy falls off. It actually disconnects and falls off. And apparently, it is swallowed. Quadriga Bowser spits him out, and Mario lands right on his face.  
  
Mario: So this is it, eh? Just because your 4 times bigger, 4 times more powerful, and I don't know how many times angrier, you think you've just won like that! Well let me tell you something, you cowardly Nightmare hiding in a shell, the games over! I've won! Mario begins concentrating on his energy of fire. He actually glows red! Mario: Now prepare to die, negative side! My Nightmare! FIRE.FLASH!! (This move is in no way similar to Vegeta's Final Flash from DBZ. It just came, OK?) Mario begins running around (yes, in thin air) throwing fireballs at Quadriga Bowser's head at a speed so fast they're hardly sight-able, both Mario and fireballs! Soon Mario jumps on Bowsers nose, and with a roar of fury, goes straight through his face! Yes, I am not joking! Straight through Bowser's face (it's just an animation, so no gore of any sort happens), Quadriga Bowser: RRRROOOOOAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mario quickly jumps off his face, knowing what's about to happen. Quadriga Bowser: ARRRRGH! You may have beaten me now, but I WILL RETURN!! Mario: Oh yeah, sure. Nice try Nightmare. I beat you at full power. It's over! Get out of Bowser, NOW! Quadriga Bowser: No! This is much too nice a form to let go of!  
  
Mario: LET GO OR ELSE!! You'll die if I have to go into your brain and exterminate you!!  
  
Quadriga Bowser: Oh yeah? Mario: Listen Nightmare! It's over! I'm not killing Bowser, but I sure as heck am killing you, no matter what! Get out of Bowser! You lost with your full power when tuned with him, so you aren't going to win!! Quadriga Bowser seems to be listening. Finally he sighs. The shadow barrier comes out from him, and turns back into the Nightmare. Meanwhile, Quadriga Bowser is shrinking, shrinking, back to normal Bowser. But he's still unconscious. Mario: It's over! FIRE FLASH!  
  
Mario preforms the same devastating attack he did on Quadriga Bowser, and the Nightmare is toast. The Nightmare, in one final defeat, screams even more bone-chillingly then last time, and then a huge explosion is heard. Everything went white in Mario's vision!  
  
And that's it! The story is almost over. Mario has defeated his Nightmare, and proved he is truly a succeeding warrior. And now, he is about to get the reward. To be able to return to normal life as we know it. Find out how on the next chapter, 'Epilogue: Returning to Life.' Bonus! All answers and thanks to any reviewer's of this in detail next chapter. 


	16. Epilogue: Return to Life

Disclaimer - Everything I own is shown in last chapter. The rest I don't own.  
  
Now, stay with us! The final day in Mario's mind has come! Mario is about to find the special instrument and the special song that will awaken him. Watch him as he finishes his grand quest.  
  
Epilogue: Return to Life.  
  
As soon as Mario could see again, he found himself on a small plain. It seemed endless, but was really quite small. Mario: Where, where am I?  
  
Suddenly, both the WarpMaster and Gary appear. WarpMaster: You are at the Plain of Life. Mario: Great. WarpMaster: In front of you is the parchment that contains the special song you need to get out of this world. Mario: Great! But.oh no! I don't have the special instrument!  
  
Gary: Yes you do. You've been carrying it all along. Mario: WHAT?!  
  
Mario takes out Gary's Flute. Mario: You mean all this time, I could have found this song here, and I was carrying the instrument the whole time?!  
  
Gary: Yes. Mario did an anime-style fall over. WarpMaster: However, you have also done a great task. By defeating the Nightmare, you now have no negative side, here, or in real life. But enough talk. It is time for you to go. Mario: But what about Bowser? What about Luigi?  
  
WarpMaster: They will find a way. But it is more important that you get out. The parchment, has the song. You will be returned to life. You must play the song. The WarpMaster and Gary then presumably disappear. Mario proceeds to play the song. However, nothing happens. Mario: Did I play a wrong note? Mario plays the song again. And still nothing happens. Mario: What's going on here?!  
  
Mario throws down the flute in a really ticked off way. Mario: STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!! THEY SAID IT WOULD WORK, BUT IT DIDN'T?!! Mario then proceeds to angrily rip out the paper, stuff it in the flute, and then repeatedly jump up and down on it until it breaks. Now, in most circumstances that would bar any chance of you getting out, but in this case something odd happened. As soon as the flute broke, it disintegrated, into tiny sparkles. These sparkles then flew around and around Mario until he was completely blinded by them. He closed his eyes, waiting for what ungodly thing would happen. The last thing knew was that he was being lifted up before he blacked out. Back in the human world, Peach and Daisy had waited long enough. To them, it was clear Mario was dead, body or not. They put him in a coffin, to take to a funeral. Peach: Goodbye, Mario. Peach softly kisses Mario. Suddenly his eyes open, un-noticed by anyone, but before he could do anything they slammed the lid down and dragged the coffin off to the funeral. While the funeral was being commenced, Daisy and Dr. Mario were both in tears. Peach was the one most heartbroken, as she once again strode over to Mario. She opened the coffin lid, with Mario, eyes closed, and dead(?).  
  
Peach: Goodbye, Mario. She softly kissed him again. But this time the result was different. Mario opened his eyes, shot out of the coffin, and suddenly went bouncing about the hall like a bouncy ball! Mario: She kissed me! She kissed me! WOO-HOO!  
  
Everyone is watching in amazement as Mario goes flying around the room, he actually at one point goes straight through the door, and so fast he actually lands back in his house. Mario: Whoa! Mama mia! I have got to work on my return to Earth! Suddenly Mario thinks of something. Mario: Hey! Where's Luigi?! Mario goes looking all over the house, shouting "LUIGI!". Unfortunately, he doesn't find him. Mario: *Sniff* Oh no.sniff.Luigi didn't get out in time! Sniff.and now he's gone forever! Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder. ????: What's wrong? Mario: I was too fast, and now my little brother's gone forever! Sniff. ????: O.K, easy, tell me what happened. Mario: He went into my mind to help me, while I was unconsci. By this time, Mario had opened his eyes and realised who was talking to him. Mario: LUIGI!!  
  
Mario grabbed him in a hug almost so hard it seemed Luigi was to suffocate!  
  
Luigi: Uh.Mario.could I please have some air? Mario let go of him, and his face returned to normal colour. Luigi: Thank you!  
  
Mario: How did you get out? Luigi: Magic! Mario: .Whatever. Just after this, Peach, Daisy and Dr. Mario came bursting in through the door, to see Mario and Luigi talking. Peach burst over and gave Mario a hug, the same Daisy did to Luigi, and many questions were asked about the story. And Mario and Luigi gave plenty of answers. Dr. Mario: Ah, such is life. As an adventure is ended, so is a tale. But it always remains there. I suppose I should best take my leave now. Dr. Mario disappears through the door. Mario: *thinking* Hmmm.I wonder what happened to Bowser? Oh well, time will tell, won't it?  
  
And thus, ends a tale of a great adventure, through the very core of Mario, and as is said, the tale shall end in blissful peace.until Bowser decides to kidnap the princess again, and Mario is catapulted into another adventure. But for now, it is.  
  
THE END  
  
And now, the lists of fanfiction writers I would like to thank. I'd like to thank GameCubeGirl, for reviewing my fanfiction many times! Sorry Luigi had to go earlier! And also, I'd like to thank Anthony Bault, mr-mcd2k3, and Annihilation Strife. To answer your question, Annihilation Strife, let me put it this way. Gooper Blooper is from Super Mario Sunshine, and he is one of the 'mini- bosses'. There is a mini-boss in every world, minus Corona Mountain; the big boss is there. Gooper Blooper is the 'mini-boss' from Ricco Harbor. Look out for my next fanfiction, wherever it is! Copyright Details: This is a fan fiction, made by the FanFiction.net author, The D.J C.J. Using this story and giving me no credit is plagiarism and is an offence under the Copyright Act of 1968 (I learnt that at school). You may use this fan-fiction, as long as you give the credit for making it to me. 


End file.
